(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an organism paracentesis device, especially refers to an organism paracentesis device with two syringe needles, wherein one of the syringe needles is for collecting a sample of organism, while the other one is for injecting, a medicament in order to prevent the cells of sampled organism from being, spread to other places.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to determine whether or not a person has got the cancer, it is necessary to obtain a sample from the organism which is suspected to contain cancer cells. One of the conventional ways to obtain a sample from the organism of the patient is to use a syringe needle to penetrate into the patient's body in order to extract a sample from the organism. Such sampling procedure will require the assistance of ultrasonic scanning in order to make sure the syringe needle has reached the correct position of the suspected organism. If the ultrasonic scanning cannot precisely locate the suspected organism, then Computed Tomography will be employed for assisting the sampling procedure. Currently, using the syringe needle to penetrate into the patient's body and extract a sample from the organism is one of the most efficient ways to sift the Thyroid cancer. The drawback of such sampling procedure is unable to distinguish carcinoma-in-situ and invasive carcinoma, and thus is usually used for sifting suspected patients or monitoring transitional carcinoma cells.
However, the conventional way to process such sampling procedure is to use the syringe needle to directly penetrate into the organism and suck out a sample from the organism by means of a negative pressure inside the syringe needle. There is no protecting means to be applied during the sampling procedure, and thus it is possible that the cells of the sampled organism might stick on outer surface of the syringe needle and leak or spread to nearby areas and even to contaminate nearby tissues when the syringe needle is pulled out from that sampled organism. For example, using the syringe needle to extract a sample from the organism is widely used in diagnosing hepatoma. However, the protruding process of the syringe needle, especially when the syringe needle is pulled out after the sample has been extracted, might also cause the cancer cells to stick on the outer surface of the syringe needle and then spread to other organisms, and thus might increase the risk for the cancer cells to transfer to other organisms.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an organism paracentesis device and method for decreasing the risk of the cells of sampled organism to spread to other organisms.